


Blackmail is a Phantom Thief Tradition

by Aurelius_Carlan



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Blackmail, Crossdressing, Extremely Dubious Consent, Humiliation, M/M, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-18 04:35:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11283858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurelius_Carlan/pseuds/Aurelius_Carlan
Summary: For the longest time, Akechi Goro has been secretly spying on Akira Kurusu's activities in Mementos. He was shocked to find out that the cool leader of the Phantom Thieves seemed to have some alternative methods to subduing Shadows and make money off of it, dressing up in a schoolgirl's outfit and renting out his body. Still, he continued to spy on him. Now, with the date of his final victory over the Phantom Thieves close, Akira has invited him over to Leblanc for some reason.





	1. Power Plays

“Thanks for coming in Goro. Your usual coffee hm?” Akira gave him a faint smile as Goro took his habitual seat.

“Thank you, Akira, I think I will.” He looked around. “I seem to be the first one. Unusual, especially Niijima-san is usually very prompt for explorations in Mementos.” It put him a bit on edge to be honest. Everything seemed to be going well. They'd gotten their route to Sae's Treasure. The police had prepared the men for the ambush, and all the pieces were in place for the Phantom Thieves to make their fall. He hadn't made any mistakes. He'd prove his superiority soon.

Akira was silent for a bit, focusing on the coffee, then brought the cup to him. “Oh, they're not coming. I was thinking of heading out to Mementos with just the two of us. You know, one of those ones.”

Akechi's eyes grew wide as he considered the implication. No, he couldn't have seen him. He'd been careful. He carefully sipped his coffee. “I'm not sure what you mean? Going into Mementos with just the two of us seems dangerous.”

Akira leaned against the counter, hands in his pocket, a neutral look on his face. “I'm talking about all the times I go into Mementos dressed in a schoolgirl uniform and have sex with Shadows, and you peek on me.” 

He knew, damn it, he knew. Why did he keep going? It was pretty damn obvious that he wasn't going to learn anything new. Seeing the attic-trash be debased was entertaining, but it was dangerous, and now his cover was in danger. His mind raced. This meant that Akira had seen his other outfit, and it meant he knew he'd been in Mementos before. No point in just straight denying it. “Ah... I was simply making sure you did not come to harm. It seems an... odd habit, but I do not know much about it. I suppose at this point I have to admit that my title as detective prince is not entirely without cheating.” Yes. Confess something else, shameful enough to lie for, but less damning than the truth. “I found this ability, and while I do not use it to change hearts, I've found that Shadows do like to talk about their crimes. Once you know who a culprit is, it becomes easier to find the proper evidence.” Now shift the subject. “But I do wonder what possesses you to... engage in those actions.”

Akira stepped forward, leaning a bit closer, looking into his eyes. “Never mind that. Hm, you really are a good liar aren't you? I'd almost believe you except for the evidence.”

Don't panic, don't panic. You know how interrogations work. He's trying to get you to admit something. That's why he's being vague with the accusations. “Ah, that's not a very nice compliment, Akira. What are you talking about?”

“Oh, I'm talking about how you're working for Shido, how you're betraying us all, planning to have me killed and are secretly the Black Mask yourself.” he gave a light smile. “How's the coffee? Not too bitter?”

Akechi looked down at the coffee, his heart briefly freezing. He tensed, looking Akira in the eyes. “If I die, Shido will take all of you out.” He said harshly, trying to keep himself from freaking out. Damn it, damn it, damn it. He'd been outplayed. How did he find out? If Shido found out that he messed up... panic started to boil in his stomach, unless maybe that was the poison?

Akira laughed, as if making a joke. “I'm kidding of course. Sojiro would never forgive me if I actually poisoned a cup of coffee.” Then his face turned serious. “Of course, you did murder Futaba's mother and Sojiro's lady-love. So that coffee is actually the last Leblanc coffee you get. I'm straight up banning you. Just doesn't seem right that you'd ever get to eat Wakaba's recipe you know?” 

The panic lessened a bit. Alright, take control of this. You are better than him. He's found out the truth? Well, the truth is that he's weak and helpless. “I don't think you're in the position to ban me from anywhere, Joker.” He said with a pleasant smile. “I can make a call right now, and we can have a change of plans. Embarrassing, of course, and more messy than we would have wished, but we can do it. A rope and a chair in that attic of yours, and a written suicide note admitting to leadership of the Phantom Thieves. We could have it arranged within a day, you know.”

Akira's body tensed slightly, but his face remained the same. Akechi's heart raced. He enjoyed these moments. The ongoing battle with the other Persona user. He'd miss it when it was over, but only one could be the better man. “I suppose you could. I'd better enjoy some coffee while I can then.” He said, moving to make another cup. “I've got to say, Akechi. It was a bit of a let down finding out. I thought you were real deal, you know? An actual good person, making a difference in the world in a legal way. Catching criminals, making society better by using its rules. I knew you were probably a Persona user, but I figured it was like what you said. You just used it to get information. I looked forward to having us be rivals. You defending the current system's as a way to get justice, and the Phantom Thieves on the other side. Maybe sometimes working together? I'd even decided, that if you caught me fair and square, I'd confess. Without anger or vengeance, wishing you all the best in reforming society.” Akira looked into his cup of coffee and took a sip, then looked back at Akechi. “What a disappointment you turned out to be. Just another tool for a shitty adult.”

The words were like knives going through him, and Akechi blurted out the words without thinking. “I'm not his tool! I'm his son!” He snarled out. He couldn't think of maintaining his veneer of pleasantness. All he wanted to do was to wipe away that faintly disgusted look from that face. “Yes, Shido's bastard child! But don't get me wrong, attic-trash. I'm not here to be his loyal little tool. No, I'm just getting him as high as possible, before I make him fall! “ He laughed, he knew it was unwise to say these things, but it just felt too good. “He'll be so proud of me, and that's when I'll drive the knife between his ribs and tell the whole world what kind of man he is.”

Akira's poker face had gratifyingly come apart in shock at that moment. “So... that's your plan.”

Fear suddenly drowned out the satisfaction. “I warn you, if you tell anyone, he won't believe you. And I will hunt down your...”

“I don't snitch!” Akira interrupted him. “I've got no intention of telling anyone about that. First thing in the Thieves' code, Crow. Don't snitch. Please memorize it. ” He gave a faint smirk in his direction. That smirk.

Threats were swallowed. No, that would make sense. Akira had cause to hate Shido as well after all. He took a breath, and gathered himself. “So... that said, what now? I suppose if the Phantom Thieves were to get out of my way, there is no reason you'd have to die. I mean, Shido would have to believe it, but he doesn't get personally involved a lot. I could fake your death, and keep you secure somewhere.” His mind went to a hidden room somewhere where only he held the keys, looking down at Akira's face as his lips wrapped around his cock, his own hands holding that black mop and driving him back and forward. Yes, there were much better ways than killing to show his superiority. Keeping him as a pet. His fantasy briefly added cat ears.

“That is kind, Akechi. But here is a counterproposal. You help us expose Shido, and if you want, when he's exposed, you're free to add that piece of history to his humiliation.” Again with that poker face, and the fantasy poofed from Akechi's mind, leaving behind a nascent hard-on. 

“Do you think you are in any position to bargain? I have all the cards.” He asked, regaining his pleasant smile, taking another sip of coffee.

As an answer to that Akira grinned, that grin that was usually underneath the Joker's mask, and took his smartphone, pressing a few buttons. Akechi worried, when he realized his own smartphone buzzed right away. He'd sent it to him.

When he looked, his face flushed deep red. Those were... pictures of him. Whenever he'd spied on Akira, seeing him in that schoolgirl's outfit, going around Mementos and finding shadows, taking their money and submitting to their every whim, with every part of his body, giggling and moaning and crying out, with not an ounce of shame on that widely grinning face of his as he let them defile him. The first times, he'd retreated and just kept the hard on until he was home where he'd shamefully jerked off to those memories.

But as he had gone again and again, the shame was still there, but not enough to keep him from pleasuring himself to those sights and sounds. But someone had taken pictures, some videos even. His face, his voice, they were all there. He remembered all the things he'd done, stroking himself, fingering himself, moaning Akira's name, or sometimes his codename as he came and licked his hand clean. He looked at Akira, whose eyes were heated, and whose grin was now outright predatory.

“How?” was all he could manage.

“Morgana.” Joker just said. “He's really stealthy. And you were so distracted. You haven't noticed he hasn't been looking you in the eyes lately? I've got to thank you, by the way, the thought that you were watching me and doing all these things? Pretty big turn-on.” 

Akechi shivered, then shook his head. He had to regain control of this. “This doesn't mean... it doesn't even look real. People won't believe it... You think you can blackmail me putting this on the internet or something?”

Akira's face went back to his poker face. “Oh Akechi, you're thinking too small. Futaba has this stuff. And has zero mercy for you. Remember, she's Medjed.”

And that was game, set, match. Futaba could replace the Google Search Page with these shameful images. If she did so, in a week, nobody would remember him as 'detecitve prince', he'd be forever 'the one from those clips.' His reputation would be gone, Shido would get rid of him. He put the coffee down, raising a shaking hand. “No... no, please. Don't. That... that would destroy me.”

“We won't. Not if you take that deal and help me take down Shido. A little bit of blackmail. It's almost a Phantom Thief tradition at this point.”

Akechi's shoulders slumped. He was defeated. He'd lost. He could kill Akira with a phone call, but he could never allow those pictures to get revealed. “What do you want me to do?” He said bitterly.

Akira grinned. “Hah, I told when you came in. I want the two of us to head to Mementos together. You're going to help bring Shido down.”

“What? How, by watching you fuck Shadows?” Akechi exclaimed, and then he saw that Joker grin on Akira's face, and his heart sank and his face flushed.

“Watch? Oh no, Akechi. You're going to help me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: So I noticed that I've been writing Shadow Thief instead of Phantom Thief a whole bunch. Damn Baldur's Gate 2 for coming in, seeing Thief and Shadow somewhere in the same context and hijacking my fingers.
> 
> I need to proofread more.


	2. Getting Dolled Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Akechi is at Akira's mercy, they go to Mementos, where Akechi gets some explanation of Akira's plan, as well as quite the make-over.

“So Morgana told me that Shadows can be influenced after a defeat, but the defeat doesn't have to be combat. He gave the example of beating them in a foot race, outriddling them or even a game of chess. Anything that would make them feel beaten, leaves them open to impressions. “ Joker hadn't really talked, just gathering some prepared stuff and told Akechi to come along to Mementos. Only when they were in the metaverse did he start explaining.

“So you thought of... sex?” Akechi said.

“Pretty much yes.” Akira leaned against a wall, casually taking the leather coat off, and shedding the mask. “At first, I just went after gropers and the like. It was a fun way to improve the world, and I made a fair amount of money with it too.” He said with the utmost indifference, as if describing his new temp job. “I got fairly skilled at it as well. But then, you know that.” He grinned at Akechi, who resisted the urge to blush, standing there, unsure of what was to happen.

“How does Shido come into play?” He tried to focus.

Joker took off the white shirt, exposing his chest. “Oh, you know. I was pretty scattershot at first, but eventually, you work your way up the chain, you deal with some pimps who all point to the same name, then all those folks start to name someone else. And eventually, Shido's name starts to pop up. Turns out, he's got some good deals with the Yakuza. Been organizing all kind of shady sex parties too. And that's how I'll get him.”

Akechi blinked. “What? With a sex scandal?”

Joker laughed. “Exactly! Trying to nail him for having you murder people in a weird supernatural way? I don't know the courts can understand that, let alone the people. Conspiracies are kind of assumed by most people of government, and if I'm going to be totally honest, Goro, a bastard child is embarrassing, but it's hardly going to keep the headlines for long. Man as popular as that, most people will just assume you're lying.” He took off his shoes.

“Now a big sex scandal, men explaining just how they had people delivered to anonymous clubs, telling in lurid details what they've seen there, what they've seen Shido himself do, and all the important people close to him? That gets the ratings. Every reporter in Japan will be coming in like sharks to blood in the water. People will come forward with their own stories. Shido will be a laughing stock. Him having a bastard child somewhere? It will look like a quaint little miss-step by the time the media will be done with him. And once he's broken and powerless?” Joker chuckled. “Then we can steal his heart anyway, so he can still go and confess to all his crimes and live with the guilt.”

Goro had murdered a lot of folks. He had been part of a terrible, vast conspiracy which had killed dozens and dozens of people. But right now he felt a naïve kid facing an actual criminal mastermind. It was frustrating. Even when it came to crime, he could not win from Akira. It was also somewhat arousing. Or maybe that was because Akira was taking off his pants, revealing smooth, shaven legs. He turned around, both to not look and to hide that he was flushed.

“Why... why do you need me for that? You seem to have it well in hand. Why blackmail me in joining this... thing of yours.”

“Oh, don't be shy, Akechi-kuuuun.” Akira said. “The truth is, it's getting a bit difficult. Fighting Shadows, I can just strengthen myself, work in a team, pretty straightforward. But in this, well, I'm only mortal Akechi.” Akechi felt someone approach from behind, and arms wrapped around his white Crow outfit. “Imagine if I'd lose. If I was fucked into submission, never getting out of there, just the fucktoy of those wicked man's shadows getting pumped full of their cockjuice again and again as they took turns on me.”

Akechi's imagination eagerly went along with Joker's words, and his body reacted. He snapped. “You're perverted!”

A chuckle in his ear, and he'd feel something hard press against him. He suddenly realized Akira had likely finished undressing. “Says the guy who's been a Peeping Tom for the last few months, and is probably hard as hell now.” His hands wandered a bit lower, and Akechi stepped forward out of his grip. Akira let him go.

“Couldn't get any of your friends to go along with it?” He asked, trying to change the subject.

“Oh, they're not really into it. And with what they went through, and them being my friends, I wouldn't push them into this. This is 'my thing', or maybe I should call it 'our thing.'”

“It is YOUR thing. I'm here simply because you give me no choice.” he said. He heard the rustling of fabric.

“As you say, Crow. Aren't you getting undressed? I've got a uniform on your size. We're not going downthere as thieves this day, but as whores. Entirely different kind of undesirable.”

Akechi had been trying to avoid thinking of it. “Why all the crossdressing? Couldn't we do this... thing in our normal outfits?”

“What? Don't you think I'm cute Kechi-kun? You're so mean.” Joker suddenly speaking a lot more feminine made him shiver. “It helps seduce them. And it's also really, really hot. Now strip. We have a lot of work to do getting you nice and pretty for these men. And I'm dressed, so you can stop being such a gentleman.

Akechi turned, seeing Akira applying make-up with a steady hand, focused on it. The outfit was familiar. A standard Shujin academy uniform. But the knowledge what Akira had done in that costume made it far more lewd in Akechi's eyes than the most fetish outfit possible. And on the ground, drawing his eye, another uniform set on the ground waiting for him, making his breath hitch.

Akira finished his lips and closed the make up box. “Come on, Ake-chan. Let's get you prettied up. If you didn't want me to look while you were undressing, you should have done it while I was busy.”

He didn't have a choice. Feeling slightly lightheaded, the detective started undoing the white uniform he wore, trying to keep himself from breaking down. He hesitated with each button, trying to will his shaft to soften before his trousers would come off, but Akira's eyes on him seemed to prevent that. Eventually, he just stood in his mask and boxers. “Could you... could you look away?”

He gave a smirk. “Ake-chan. You've jerked off to me getting fucked. And I've jerked off to videos of you jerking off to me getting fucked. Your shyness is really cute, but save it for the clients, and take off those boxers.” The voice went from amused to sharp, and the smirk turned into a glare and Akechi found himself rushing to pull those boxers down, revealing his erection.

“The mask too, Ake-chan.” Came that voice with no mercy.

He took it off slowly, putting it down near the rest of his clothes, standing naked in front of the Phantom Thieves leader.

“Good girl,” he said. “Now, put on some panties. Picked some cute white innocent ones for you. I've got some hot water with me, and we'll give you a bit of a shave and make you silky smooth.”

And something snapped. “You... you filthy degenerate! You pervert! Delinquent piece of shit! Attic-trash! Shadow whore! Cockslut! How come you scum like you beat me? Why do people like you when you are the lowest of the low? I'm... I'm a well educated, well liked public figure and you're... THAT!” he pointed at his tormentor, whose face was carefully neutral. 

“It's true.” He finally responded. “I'm a pervert, and a whore. I love the money I get from it, and I love it when they give it to me, and I love it when they take me without any care, and I love it when they lay there, exhausted and spent. I'm glad I'm helping people with it, but I... don't ever want to stop this. I'm a thief, a whore, a slut, a crossdresser, and I love it. I am the lowest of the low.” he stepped forward, and Akechi was frozen as he put his mouth near his ear and whispered. “And I'm taking you down with me, detective prince. Now put your panties on.”

And that was it. That was all the prideful defiance Akechi had to spend, and with that whisper in his ear, his spine turned to mush, and the fire in his brain turned to a hot, pink mist. With trembling hand, he reached among the outfit, finding the panties. They were a simple, wholesome pair, like a 'good girl' might wear. He idly wondered what Akira was wearing before dismissing the thought. They went up his legs, his cock leading to a bulge in the front, the tightness of the cotton up against him unnerving.

“Very nice. Now just sit down and let me do the shaving. Pay close attention. You'll have to do this for yourself in the future.” Akechi just sat down as Akira started to carefully, almost tenderly begin to first coat his right arm with warm water from a thermos, than lather it up and shave it.

“Joker...” Akechi started.

“Now, Ake-chan. That's a thief's name. While we're down here whoring, call me Kuru-chan. It's much cuter.” He said, with that poker face.

Akechi couldn't help but stifle a chuckle at that. “K... Kuru-chan, why? I'm sure you could find other ways. Why are you doing this to me?”

Akira's eyes remained on his job, finishing one arm and starting with the other. “Lots of reasons, I'm not sure which one is more important. I do think I need some help dealing with some of those groups. But maybe I just want to hurt you, break you down. Maybe I think this is the punishment you deserve. Maybe it's just my own distorted desires that want us to be fucked together. Maybe I just want to share this thing I have, and I'm thinking you can do it. I don't know why I want the things I want, and I stopped thinking about it, and instead just about how to get them.”

Akechi just fell silent as his arm was finished, running his hands over the smooth skin while Akira worked on his legs. It was... not unpleasant, Akira's hands were soft. His cock was definitely not softening. 

“I've forgotten a reason.” Akira said, and that infuriating calm seemed to actually have a crack in it. “I just really want to see you in a girl's uniform. You're hot as hell, you know that? Gotta say I watched you on TV whenever you were on. Had some fantasies about you 'arresting' me before I knew what was up.”

He really shouldn't feel good about that. But this cheeks flushed. “I... you're... not bad looking either.” Why did he say that?

Joker stopped mid razor slice and looked up. “Hah, good thing too hm?” He finished off the shaving. “Man, you're so pretty I'm almost tempted to do things to you myself, but saving that for our customers. Get dressed, Ake-chan. Oh, that reminds me, are you a virgin?”

And just as he was getting a bit relaxed, feeling the smoothness of his legs Joker made his face flush again. “W... what kind of question is that?”

Akira grinned as he stood. “An important one. Believe it or not, I don't want you hurt. I want us to do a loooot of things together, and I'd like you to enjoy them like I do. If they're going to pop your cherry, I have to make sure they're going to be a bit gentle with my girl.” he looked down with a smirk. “I mean, on one hand, you're so sweet and wholesome, but you've got a hidden twisted side. Maybe you've been riding a ton of dick too. You seemed to be okay peeping after all.”

“I didn't have sex yet, no!” He said, feeling his face go to a deeper red as he tried to focus on putting on the plaid skirt of the Shujin uniform.

Akira nodded. “I figured. Don't worry, Ake-chan. I'll tell the boys not to be mean when they're popping your cherry.”

He'd been trying to think of other things than his coming... defilement, but now Akira brought his attention to it. He knew exactly what to expect. He'd seen Akira at work plenty of time, and while he enjoyed it, it was usually pretty rough. For a bit, he was silent as he finished putting on the uniform. It felt, odd, the skirt made him feel like he was naked except for the panties, and he was so aware of the way it moved.

“Very cute. Now, just let me get the make up done. Ann-chan gave me the best colours for your complexion.” Akechi froze when he realized that meant the other Phantom Thieves most likely knew what they were doing, and he needed a moment to catch his breath.

And then, it was done. There was some make up, and a bit of brushing his hair in a more feminine style. Akira, or should he say Kuru-chan was looking him up and down approvingly and gave a thumbs up. “Oh yeah, they're going to fall all over you, Ake-chan. We're gonna have some much fun together.”

He wrapped his arm around his shoulder, and held the smartphone up. “Say cheese.”

Reflexively he smiled as the picture was taken. Part of him was cynically acknwoledging that Akira's stock of blackmail material had just increased. But another part responded that at this point, it didn't really matter how much more he had. And as he looked at the picture, it occurred to him that they did look pretty, didn't they? And it looked like they were friends even. He didn't have a choice in this. Maybe he should just... enjoy himself?

“Alright.” Akira said. “Now another one where we flip our skirts, and show them our filled panties.”

Akechi flushed as Akira grinned and raised his own skirt. He reached down, feeling his erection strain against the cotton. “This is... this is only because you're blackmailing me, you know that right?”

Akira smirked. “Of course, Ake-chan.” He threw a V at the camera and stuck out his tongue.

Akechi gave a demure smile up, then raised up his own skirt. “As long as we're clear you're terrible, Kuru-chan.”


	3. Don't Blow Your Cover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goro and Akira descend into Mementos together, but before they can reach their target, there are some guards to get past. A good warming up for 'Kuru-chan's' new recruit 'Ake-chan'

The two of them made their way through Mementos. Akira now and then corrected his posture to make sure he walked 'properly'. Which involved some swaying of hips. The Shadows didn't seem too interested in them, so there was no combat. After a while Akira started to explain a thing or two about their target.

Terada Ryu's whole life had been the Yakuza, and quite a long life it was. He was in his seventies, and had spent ten years of his life in jail. The fact that he'd never given the police as much as a word apparently made him a household name among the Japanese mob, and upon his release, he had a place ready for him. He was very involved in vice, and human trafficking, which were always things that went well together. The last years, he'd been letting more and more work be done by underlings, preparing for his retirement. Of course, Kaneshiro's arrest and testimonies had taken quite a bite out of his organization, and he'd been forced to once more take an active hand.

Part of that was arranging the fancy parties for 'political allies' like Shido, and those around him. He kept away from Tokyo from the most part when he looked for 'recruits'. Desperate refugees and runaways out in other cities were much more his style. As long as they were friendless, helpless and hopeless in Tokyo.

“He's never alone though. He takes the Phantom Thief thing pretty seriously. Kaneshiro was one of his protegés.” He'd dropped the girly talk while explaining, and for the moment, it was very much just like when they were plotting the heist of Sae's palace, those eyes all focused and determined. “So we'll need to take care of him, and his whole crew. But I've heard that the old man's got a thing about deflowering. That he always prefers to take the first shot at some innocent girl, or boy.” He gave him a look. “If we can get him willing to testify, it's going to be quite a nasty surprise for Shido. If we fail...” he left the rest unsaid. They were in Mementos. The Shadows would likelky kill them if they turned hostile.

Akechi nodded. He'd heard the name here and there, but usually when he got names, it was to 'remove' them from the conspiracy. “Very well. I'll do what is needed then. Seduce him, wear him out, make him promise to reveal what he did to the world.”

And then without warning, Akira turned into Kuru-chan and pumped his fist. “Whoo, so pumped up. Go, go, Ake-chan, reach for that old man-cock and make him cum! Kuru-chan is rooting for you!”

He flushed right away. “D... don't act like I'm the one going for this. You're the one forcing me into this. Degenerate.”

Ignoring his words, 'Kuru-chan' grinned. “Remember to not hold back your cries. Guys love it when their whore gets nice and loud. But don't try to fake it. Careful with teeth on their cock, look up at them when blowing them and warn them when you're about to cum so you don't accidentally make someone mad by shooting your sperm where they don't want it. If you can avoid it, don't cum until they make you cum. If they're rough enough that you feel like crying, they probably want you to cry, let the tears flow. And most importantly, enjoy yourself.”

Akechi shivered, his imagination helpfully filling in. An arm was wrapped around him. “Don't worry, Ake-chan. You look really pretty, you're clever and smart. These boys don't stand a chance against our charms.”

A warm feeling rose to his cheeks again at the compliments, and he met Akira's eyes. Without glasses they seemed a lot larger, or maybe that was the make-up. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

And then, after a walk long enough to make his feet start to ache in the unfamiliar shoes, they came upon one of the familiar portals. In front of it were two faceless figures. Their features shadowed and indistinct, but their clothes and attitude still screamed Yakuza. Akira took a lollipop and started to do indecent things to it with his tongue.

“Hey there, handsomes.” He said, waving as he charged ahead, Akechi following up. “I'm Kuru-chan, and this is Ake-chan. We're here for the audition!”

One of them spoke. “Audition? I don't know nothing about any audition.” He said gruffly. “Audition for what?”

“I was hoping for the main part in his latest musical production. What do ya think buddy? I wanna be a piece of ass working for him. Hitting on drunks in the streets sucks real bad. I'm healthy, I'm cute, I know what I'm doing and I even brought a cherry so it's a sweet two for one deal.” He pulled Akechi closer.

Akechi's mind was racing as the men looked at eachother. He'd been mentally preparing, but right now, it all seemed pretty overwhelming. And they couldn't back out any more now. He was really going to do this. He lowered his eyes and blushed.

“Huh, well, we can always use fucktoys, and these two do look pretty good.” the first one said.

The second one hesitated. “I dunno man, the boss worries about Phantom Thieves.”

“These two look like Phantom Thieves to you?”

“Dunno. What do Phantom Thieves look like? Hey, you, quiet one. That true what he says?”

And Akechi looked up. He realized what to say. Best lies have some truth in them. “Please, please sir. Please let me in. I'm sorry to bother you, but he's made... bad pictures of me. If I don't help him, he'll send them to all my friends. I'm here to give Terada-san... my... virginity.” His voice dropped to a near whisper at the end.

The two men laughed loudly at that. “Man, you're a piece of work, Kuru-chan.”

Akira had looked surprised for a moment, then he just gave the lollipop a suckle. “Bite me. It's a tough economy. Gotta set yourself apart from every other slut to get a foot in the door. I don't got a cherry, but my ass is still plenty tight, and I'll suck your balls dry better than miss moe over here.”

There was a moment of hesitation, then one of them said. “Why don't we try them out a bit eh? Guard duty is boring, and if they're Phantom Thieves in disguise, they wouldn't do that, right?”

The other nodded. “Right, the boss will want their cherry, but a blowjob would be nice.”

Akechi nodded, stepping forward. “If that's... if that's what it takes.”

But Akira stopped her. “Whow there, Ake-chan. I'm not one to give freebies. How about you guys pay us five hunderd yen, and if you get us a talk with the boss, I'll give them back to you.”

Again, this was met with amused laughter from the men. “That's a whore's professional pride for ya, man. Fine” He tossed a bill on the dirty floor. “Keep it too.”

The other one tossed a bill in front of Akechi and grinned, waiting. “I'll take the newbie. If he's not too good, I can always throat-fuck him.”

Akira got to his knees to take the bill in front of the mobster, giving the lollipop a last lick before tossing it, going for the man's zipper. “Thanks for the meal.” he said cheerfully, as he took out the man's rising cock without a moment's hesitation. As Akechi hesitantly got to his knees, he saw Akira smirk up at the man, then voraciously wrapped his mouth around the protruding length.

He took the money and looked up at the face, seeing the leering grin there. He'd seen this. He'd fantasized about this. He could do this. With shaking hands, he reached for the trousers, opening the front. His hand went in, finding the cotton of boxers, reaching inside and feeling the warm and throbbing organ, giving a little gasp at the touch. Carefully, he took it out, until it was in front of him. Large and warm and smelling of sweat.

“Oh fuck... ngh... shit this one is like... a fucking vacuum cleaner man.” The one Akira was working on said, and Akechi looked to the side, seeing Akira hard at work, one hand on the man's ass for leverage as he pumped his face back and forth at a steady pace.

“Come on, princess.” A hand was placed on the back of his head “You're gonna have to get used to taking cock some time with a pretty face like yours. Might as well be now and mine.” He pulled him in towards that cock, and Akechi knew he only had one choice. He opened his mouth and let it in. It tasted salty and was hot, moving slightly inside his mouth. For a brief second, he just froze. He, Akechi Goro was in Mementos dressed in a schoolgirl uniform with a shadow's dick in his mouth.

Then he closed his eyes and just gave in, letting the sounds of sucking and moaning from the other man guide him as he tightened his lips and started to suckle and run his tongue over the surface. The hand on his hair relaxed a bit. “Hmm... yeah, that's right. There's a good whore.”

He liked being told he did good. He didn't want to do this, but he might as well do it well, right? He started moving his head back and forth with some nudges from that hand, trying to see how deep he could get that cock before it hit the back of his throat. More satisfied grunts were coming from upthere and he remembered to look up. Seeing the yellow hungry gaze above the lustful grin made him avert his eyes though.

“FUCK... ngh... shit... can't.... HOOOOOLY fuck.” He heard the shouts of the other, along with some muffled moaning from Akira.

“Heh, quick on the trigger, bro?” His own 'customer' said, the grip on his hair tightening as he sped up the pace of Akechi's thrusts back and forth a bit.

“Ah... fuck you man... shit. This is a whore alright. Swallows like a pro too. How's yours?”

“Hah, hmm, bit new at it, but eager to please at least. Getting my yen's worth.” Another shiver of delight went through Akechi at the praise, and his cock twitched and rose in his panties.

“I told you two I had the skills. You put in a good word with the big man and maybe I'll give you guys a discount, hm? And you keep sucking Ake-chan. Don't let me down now. Use your hands a bit, pet those sweaty balls. Gotta convince that manjuice to run down your throat.” Akechi blushed at the vulgar words, but moved his hands, reaching to carress the man's balls. “And suck more and harder. Don't be afraid to make slurpy noises. Good blowjobs are messy, hon”

“Huh... say, you're sure he's cherry, right?” Akira's customer said. “The boss is pretty serious about that.”

“Really sure. Only thing gone up his ass is his fingers for a lil' bit of poking about. What pictures you think I'm blackmailing him with?” Suddenly, he felt hands on that skirt, flipping it up. “But hey, you got fingers right? Test it out. Just one though. Wanna keep that boypussy nice and tight for your boss, right?”

Akechi made an alarmed sound up against the cock hearing those things, trying to look behind him, but the man in front of him tightened his grip on his hair. “Hm... hey, focus on my dick now, Ake-chan. You'll have plenty of time to think about your ass later.”

And so he did, trying to focus on rubbing those balls, licking at the bottom and head and getting into an ever increasing pace with his mouth going back and forth. He'd start to look back up, seeing the increasingly pleasured face of the mobster. 

But it was hard, especially when he felt rough hands reach for his panties and pull them down to his knees, letting his hard shaft pop out and stand out there. And then when he felt another pair of hands, a bit more delicate, also grab his cheeks and spread them apart. “Be a gentleman, buddy. Give it some of that spit lube.”

“Hah... look at that cock bouncing downthere. Little whore's pretty into it.” 

There was something salty in his mouth, and the cries from the man he was blowing were starting to get more urgent. It was working. And then he felt something press up against his exposed pucker, and couldn't help but make a distressed sound as it pressed inside before that ring muscle could tighten, causing it to wrap around it, rather than keep it out.

“Hah... oooh, that's virgin alright. Fucking squeezing my finger off. Oh, the boss gonna be happy with this.” And then that finger curled downwards, brushing over the prostate, and Akechi's world briefly went white. His breath came in little gasps while the cock wasn't deep in his mouth. His own cock twitched between his legs, and he knew the tip was wet. The hand on his hair now started setting the pace, and he just relaxed, going along with it and focusing on his tongue and lips sucking, that probing finger still making him moan uncontrollably against that flesh.

“Hmm.... yeah... haa.... get ready for your... hmm.... first load slut. Get used... haa... to the taste.... ngh.... hmm... HAAAAA!” 

The thick, salt cum filled his mouth and throat. He tried to swallow, but there was too much of it. As his mouth filled and overflowed, he pulled back, being rewarded with several jets of cum spraying his face.

“Hurray for Ake-chan.” Came Akira's cheerful voice. The finger was withdrawn, and he felt his hand stroking his back. “Now, be a good whore and swallow the nice man's cum.”

Akechi looked up at the man, his mouth still full with the warm goop. He swallowed, though it took him three gulps to properly empty his mouth. Then he opened his mouth, sticking his tongue out, his face flushing as he showed how well he'd obeyed orders. The man laughed and patted his head. “Hahah, not bad, cherry. You'll make a fine piece of ass for hire.” He prodded with his dripping cock a bit. “Get this clean, and we'll take you inside.”

“Yes sir.” He said demurely, reaching out with his hand to take hold of the slowly softening shaft, pulling it back a bit to fully expose the glistening head, and wrapped his lips once again around it, neatly suckling it, letting his tongue slide over the slit. Once it was clean, he got up, pulling his panties up, struggling to get his aching erection in them.

Suddenly an arm wrapped around him. “Hah, don't even try Ake-chan. There's no panties that can hide such a naughty hard on.” And he'd feel Akira's hand reach down, groping his cock, making him moan out.

“Aki... Kuru-chan! Don't touch me there!” She squealed out in protest, managing to brush away his hand. But the affectionate embrace, even if was of course fake, just another role, felt... good.

“Sorry Ake-chan. You're right. That pervy cock is for our client to play with. Lemme just get you ready for him.” And with that, Akira leaned in close and before Akechi could do anything, licked and sucked all over her cheek “You had a lil' bit of cum on yer face. Can't let you go meet important people with another man's cum on your face, can I?”

“I would prefer if you'd hand me a tissue, you know, Kuru-chan!”

“And discard the cum of our clients while they're watching? Where is your pride as a hooker, Ake-chan?”

“I'm only doing this because you're making me do it, you know!” He complained, and while he knew that was actually true, he suddenly realized he was... enjoying himself. Not just in the way that his throbbing shaft testified, but to deceive and trick, together with Aki..., together with Kuru-chan...

He looked him in the eyes, and saw those red-painted lips share a brief conspiratory smile, then it turned into a wicked grin and he swatted his ass. “Well, then don't keep him waiting, Ake-chan.”

The two shadows put hands on shoulders and led them inside. And Akechi followed without resistance to meet the man who he knew was going to take his virginity.


	4. Distorted Desires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is do or die time for our two intrepid explorers of Mementos. They have found Tareda Ryu. Are they up to the challenge?

The inside was empty of features, just the usual warped surroundings of Mementos. Inside were four more generic shadows mobsters, the result of Terada's cognition of his underlings rather than representing any people in the real world. And Terada Ryu himself. Sitting on a chair, he was dressed in an impeccable suit. He had the build of a man who'd been strong and broad once, but age had withered his body and hunched his spine. His face was marred not only by a scary looking scar, but also by deep wrinkles and liver spots. His eyes though didn't show any such concessions to old age, hard and merciless, even as they wandered over the two newcomers. Akechi held tightly to the hem of his skirt, trying to hide his erection. The tension did lower his arousal a bit, though his cock gamely kept his hardness.

“Hm, what do we have here?” He said, leaning forward a bit.

One of the mobsters with them grinned. “New whores, sir. Kuru-chan and Ake-chan. They've come here looking for a job. One of them is virgin too.” He slapped Akechi's ass, and he gave the man a nervous smile, and polite bow, but otherwise remained silent.

“Hmm, they do look fine, but those uniforms are Shujin uniforms. Kaneshiro had issues with some Shujin students before he got his heart stolen. You want the Phnatom Thieves to get on our case?”

Akechi's mind raced. Plenty of ways out of this. But he'd let Joker take the lead on this. He didn't disappoint. Raising his hand, he waited for permission to speak. Even his bold and vulgar Kuru-chan persona knowing better than to interrupt this man. “If those guys are in our school, they're not gonna know me, sir. Got expelled like, a year ago. Some stealing, some fighting and turns out that fucking teachers is only allowed with that douchebag volleybal coach, and ugh... who gives a shit about my PE grades? So I stole this on my way out. It's not exactly the one they assigned me, you know? Anyway, my lame parents are just gathering the balls to kick me out, so I need some good money and enjoy some good times.”

Terada smiled, and Akechi noted that it was mostly when Kuru-chan had explained how his parents didn't seem to care much about him. “And you then, Ake-chan? You look a bit tense.” Akechi could sense the delight in that word.

He bowed again. “I... eh... I don't go to Shujin, sir. He made me wear the outfit.” He looked at Kuru-chan. “I... my mother died when I was young and my father, well, wasn't with her.” The pain in his words was real, that's why he used that backstory. “My foster family was mean so I ran away. Then I encountered Kuru-chan. He said... he said we could make some money making lewd pictures together, and I didn't know what to do, so I did so. But then he told me he'd put all the pictures online with my name if I didn't come along with him.” His lips trembled. “Please sir, I'll do what you'll tell me to.”

The Yakuza laughed, wheezing a bit. “And they say the youth of today doesn't have entrepreneurial spirit.” He settled down, then nodded. “Fine then. I didn't get where I was by letting myself be cowed by some punks. Ake-chan. You come over here. The rest of you,” He looked at the other mobsters. “Run Kuru-chan through his paces.” He then looked at Akechi and motioned to his lap.

Trying to cover his front demurely, Akechi looked as the four other mobsters circled around Kuru-chan, the two from outside appearing to get ready to watch. There was a moment of worry. He'd seen Akira take four shadows at the time, but it had exhausted him. He'd pretty much crawled to the entrance. Now, there were six, plus Shadow-Terada himself. If his blackmailer was in any way, worried, he didn't show it, smirking cockily at the gangsters and raising his skirt, revealing the lacy panties bulging with his excited shaft. “Heh, come and get it boys. Ravage me.”

He was then distracted as he was pulled into the man's lap, feeling the hardness underneath his ass. His hands started to wander, one wrapping around his chest, keeping him in place, the other reaching underneath his skirt, fondling a bit at his balls. He shivered in mixed disgust and pleasure. “Hah, take a good look at what's happening to your friend. You'll go next. I'll break you in myself, but I don't coddle my whores.” He felt the man's tongue against his neck..

“He's not my friend, sir.” He said reflexively, his eyes fixed on the lewd scene in front of him, rather than the molesting he was undergoing himself. Akira was on his knees again, licking two cocks that were pressed against his mouth, shifting his attention between them. One hand was pumping a third cock to full hardness. His other hand wasn't stroking the fourth one yet, but rather busied itself fingering his own ass with spit coated fingers, getting himself ready. “P... please break me in carefully, sir. I... I really have never done this before. But I'll do my best.”

“Heheh, you're so cute, Ake-chan. Especially next to that vulgar slut there. I think I'll pair you up. Now stand up, spread your legs, and bend over. I'll get your virgin hole ready for me.” His face flushed, Akechi did as instructed, biting his lips as he put his hands on his knees to keep balance. Those bony hands reached for the white panties, and he felt them once again pulled down, his skirt hitched up. The hands went over the smooth skin of his legs, then up towards his asscheeks, once more parting them. What he was expecting was another finger, which meant that when he felt the wet and slippery tongue press up against his ring, he cried out. 

His eyes stared wide, and found Akira's, who was looking right at him, even as he felt that tongue press its way inside. And as he watched, one of the gangsters had settled down, and Akira was grinding his ass up against his exposed cock, all the while sucking another and rhythmically stroking two other shafts, but his eyes were focused on Akechi getting his ass licked by the old gangster. And then, the gangster grabbed his ass and with a force that made Akechi wince, slammed him down on top of his cock. Akira just moaned into the cock in his mouth, his back arcing, closing his eyes briefly, then fixed eyes on Akechi again.

“Heheh, aren't you sounding like a real whore?” The voice from Shadow-Terada got him out of his focus of watching Akira. He then realized the moaning sound he'd been hearing was him. That filthy wetness slithering in him sent little ripples of pleasure all through him. Now though, he felt the hands gripping him and pulling him down. “I think you're ready enough now, my slut.”

He knew it was coming, but figure he would have a bit more time. But he was pulled down, and felt the hardness prodding up against his slick ass. His heart froze a bit, and his eyes sought out Akira, his whole body tensing. At the time, Akira was just finishing off drinking down one of the gangster's seed, being pounded up and down another man's cock. Interrupting, he spoke, some cum dripping down his lips. “Ngh... sir... please don't be.... aaah... too hard on Ake-chan's...oooh... . little asshole. You're not small.... hmmm.... and he can't handle much.”

The hands stopped moving. “Hmpf, I know what I'm doing with my toys, little whore. But fine, I'll be 'delicate' with your friend.”

Kuru-chan grinned. “Thanks sir... hah...” One of the gangsters grabbed his hair and pulled the mouth closer to his cock. “And Ake-chan, just... hah... relax and enjoy your first co... hmpmm...” his words were interrupted as the erection was crammed into his mouth, and the blackhaired boy was once again focused on the gangbang centered around him. Well, mostly. His eyes still lingered on Akechi.

He felt both a rush of warmth at having him risk the man's wrath for him, followed by a sting of shame that he was letting him down. And then anger at himself for looking incompetent next to him. Had he not overcome far worse than Akira? Anything that black haired delinquent could handle, should be easy for him. He took a deep breath, and forced his body to relax. “I'm... sorry for my mouthy companion.” He said demurely. “P... please make me into your proper whore, sir.”

Shadow-Terada made a pleased sound, and put a hand on his shoulder. “Someone can be a bit respectful at least. Good slut.” And then, he pushed down. 

It hurt. The shadow took it slowly, preventing an injury, but it also meant the experience was extended. He closed his eyes and grit his teeth, forcing on continuing to breathe and resisting the urge to struggle or clench. Until finally, the pain started to fade, and there was just a manageable sting, and the awkward feeling of being filled.

“Hmm.... ooh... that's.... ngh... a nice tight hole, ngh... there's a good girl... ngh... Ake-chan.” The man praised him, and despite everything, Goro still felt a little shiver go through his spine. His eyes sought out Akira again though, who was getting up from the gangster who'd been fucking him, dripping cum as he let himself get guided to his hands and knees, his own hard shaft dangling between his legs, the next one already preparing to mount him. But his eyes didn't falter for a moment from him. And Akechi could see it wasn't concern. No, those eyes glared with a hungry lust greater than that of the Shadows that were taking him.

He could hear the moans from him even as he himself was being grabbed underneath his knees and raised up, wincing a bit at the soreness, and then lowered again, causing the shaft inside to press against a pleasurable spot and getting him to moan. Akira was watching as he was being fucked in his once virgin by that disgusting wrinkled swine of a man, heard his gasp for air as that shaft pressed inside him again and again, could see his still rigid cock bounce up and down underneath that skirt, gleaming at the tip. Looking at Akira, he couldn't help but think of how disgraceful and filthy he looked. How utterly defiled and debased. The fact that this should be mortifying and terrible but instead sent shivers of need through his cock only added to the effect. 

“You like my cock that much hm?” Came the voice behind him, and that tongue would slither at his neck. “Heheh, you act all prim and proper, but you're just as big a slut as your friend there. Don't worry, you'll get all the cocks you want.”

“Ah no, I... aaaaah.” He responded, but as soon as he talked more moans started to spill out of his mouth. The pace of the man fucking him was faster and faster. But no, that wasn't what he wanted to hear. That wasn't what Kuru-chan wanted him to say. “Ngh... yes sir, haa, thank you.... ngh sir.. Ake-chan will do her best... hah... to be a good hooker... hm... and make her... haah... customers happy... with her butt... haah... and mouth.” He put his hands on the man trousers, and started to move alongside the man's hands, helping him thrust deep within him.

He was rewarded from a moan from the man. “Ngh...fucking hell... saying such... ngh... things in that... hah... sweet voice... going to....” Akechi felt the body trembling underneath him, and a low rumbling moan rise from the mans's chest. There was a wet sensation at his entrance. For a few seconds Akechi just sat there. The man had cum inside of him. He was filled with his seed. The Detective Prince had just made a Yakuza climax in his ass. And he felt at the same time deeply ashamed and proud. His eyes sought out Akira again, as they always did. And again, his eyes didn't have to wait long to meet him.

Akira was licking at the balls of one of the gangsters, stroking the shaft with one hand while jerking off another, a third one still pounding away at his ass. Seeing Akechi's look, he raised a finger as if to demand attention, and then took the head of that cock in front of him in his mouth and suckled at it hard.

Of course, Kuru-chan was teaching him how to do this. A good whore should clean his client, right? Ake-chan slowly stood, turning quickly, so that the cum dripping out of his still sore ass wouldn't get on the man's pants, and got to his knees. “Thank you for taking my virginity, sir.” He said, looking up. “Please allow me to clean your cock.” And with that, he'd wrap his lips around that softening shaft, still warm from being inside of him, and cleaned it.

“Hmm... oooh... yes. You are a keeper. Very well done, Ake-chan. You are a natural at this. Hm... You two are gonna be high class hookers. Too good to waste on salarymen.” Again that thrill rushing through him, and part of him really wanted to touch himself, but that would not be good.

When he was done, his hair got a little tug. “Well done. Now, the two that got you in deserve a bit of a bonus.” he pointed at the two mobsters that had been at the entrance, and who were clearly already excited watching the show.

Ake-chan nodded, blushing a bit as he stood, sliding his panties fully off and walked towards the two men, each step causing some of the cum to seep out of his ass, warm as it slid down. The two men didn't speak, too hungry and lustful for words. One of them held his shoulders, as the other grabbed his legs, spreading them and keeping him suspended while his cock prodded at his ass. Ake-chan helpfully locked his legs around him, keeping some weight off his arms and keeping his ass stable. Soon, that cock was driven in, harder and faster than Shadow-Terada had done, but his ass was still spread, and the cum further lubed it, and there was no more of the fear now. 

He briefly looked towards Kuru-chan, but sadly, their eyes couldn't meat. He was on his back legs spread wide as someone ploughed into him and one of the mobsters was thoroughly facefucking him. No worries, Ake-chan could handle himself. He then felt something prodding at his cheek, and turned to see another cock pressing up against him. Obediently, he opened his mouth, letting the cock slide inside. At this angle, the man's balls filled his vision. He soon found out that at this angle, the cock could slide deep inside his throat. He didn't need Kuru-chan's advice now, reaching to carress' the man's balls.

“Hey guys, how's the cute one? Black-haired bitch is a sex-fiend. Mind if take sloppy thirds?” He idly grabbed one of Ake-chan's arms and guided it to his cock. He quickly grabbed it, and started stroking it rapidly, feeling the hot, pulsing heat in his palms. He wasn't going to lose to Kuru-chan. He had a head-start, but he should do his best to not let him down!

“Ngh... very enthusiastic... hah... his ass is probably... a bit tighter than... the slut too.” Another thrill rushing through him, even if he knew that his ass was probably going to be much like Kuru-chan's soon. 

“Hah, look at that cock though. It looks so cute twitching every time you shove yours in. Hah, I'll return the favour. Hey, take your cock out of his mouth, I wanna hear him scream.”

“Ngh... just a fucking.... aaaah...” And Akechi felt his mouth once more fill with cum. This time he couldn't swallow it all, and it ran past his face. A hand roughly grabbed his cock and started stroking it roughly up and down.

He knew that he wouldn't last long, but turned his head. Kuru-chan couldn't see him. Kuru-chan wouldn't see him cum from his clients for the first time. But there were ways. “HAAA! Haaa! I'm gonna cum. I'm gonna cum with a yakuza cock in my ass, haaa... HAAA NYAAAAAA!” he cried out. He could hear a loud moan from somewhere out of his sight, and he knew that Kuru-chan had heard it.

He came, he came hard and loud and messy, the cum arcing up and landing down on his uniform. Seconds later, he heard a muffled moan a bit further, and another gangster laughed. “He came just from his ass? That is one lewd whore.” And Ake-chan was happy, because he knew he'd make Kuru-chan cum. 

His mind didn't quite register everything that happened afterwards, just letting everything happen in a pink cloud of cocks and hands rubbing over him and going into him, crude voices praising his holes and sluttiness. For a while, he didn't have a hard on, but that was alright, he could still do a good job without it, and it helped him focus on doing a better job. But it would soon return.

He remembered how he ended up his first kiss. One gangster pressing his lips on his own, his tongue pressing in deep, before withdrawing and saying how his mouth tasted like cum. 

He remembered Kuru-chan and him both licking and suckling at Terada-san's dick, who kept saying at his age he wouldn't be able to get it up a third time, but they sure made him get hard again.

And he remembered that wide, slightly scary grin Kuru-chan had as he mounted the old man's cock, and how he had helped, licking at the man's balls while another gangster fucked him in the ass.

He remembered kneeling with an open mouth next to Kuru-chan as they jerked off several gangsters, the rest stroking themselves, ending up in a shower of cum as all of them climaxed at the same time.

He remembered being fucked doggy style right next to Kuru-chan, and how he had looked at him with that smirk of his, not at all hidden by the cum dripping down from his hair into his face and told him he was learning to be a whore really quick, and he'd smiled back and his own cock had started to stir again for the fourth time.

He remembered a shadow-gangster sitting on the ground, panting, and remembered crawling towards him on hands and knees, cum dripping freely on the floor. The man had said something about being tired, but he'd taken his cock and pleaded really sweetly for one more fucking and started licking at his balls until he got hard again. And then he'd mounted him.

And finally he remembered just laying on the floor, sticky with all the cum. The outfit disheveled, bite marks and hickeys on his neck and stomach, his make-up smeared and his hair and clothes and skin all soaked in the thick, white liquid. And he'd looked at Akira who was straddling one leg of Shadow-Terada. One arm pinned him against his chair, the other was roughly jerking the spent cock of the man.

“No... stop... it's... sensitive... I've had... enough... Someone... get him off me.” He said, but all the Shadow gangsters were exhausted on the ground. 

Kuru-chan grinned grew wider. “Oooh, come on Terada-san. Not fun when your body is the one being used? Isn't this what happens to the people that fall in your hands?”

“N... nobody cares about them. They're... they're not starving at least. I'm taking them off the streets.”

The words caused a stab of pain and hatred in his heart, and burned away some of the lustful fog he had drowned himself in. He'd almost forgotten why they were here.

Akira clearly hadn't. “People like you are the reason the streets are dangerous for them. What happens to all the people you've taken, Terada-san?” His voice was sharp, and the grin vanished. The hand on that cock tightened.

“T... they... they are ruined. I ruin them. My life's work is... hundreds of ruined lives. I'm... I'm scum. What... what should I do? If I step away, someone else will take my place.”

“I will tell you what you will do. You will go to the Crossroads Bar. There you will meet Ichiko Ohya. You will tell her every thing you have done. And you will take all the evidence you can gather to hand to her. She will make sure the story gets spread. Once she does, you turn yourself in.”

The man nodded. “Yes. Yes I will do that. The people should know what terrible things happen. What terrible things I have done.” 

And then, the shadow vanished. It left behind something. Akira grasped it and snorted. “A Yakuza label pin. Feh, cheap old bastard.” He tossed it away. “I was hoping to get something I could sell.”

Akechi looked up to him. Akira was as soaked in cum as he was, legs slightly apart, and wincing slightly with each movement. He only wore the skirt, shoes and socks of the school uniform. He looked as much a disgrace as Akechi was sure that he looked, but the pride he carried himself with, he might as well be wearing full imperial regalia.

Akechi crawled up to his knees, groaning lightly as his abused body protested, drawing those grey eyes' full attention. “You did a lot better than I expected. Ake-chan, couldn't have done this without you. Was a bit worried when there were four more inside, but you took them like a champ.” He drew the cellphone again, holding it up. “I gotta take a picture of this.”

His thoughts moved slow, and unfocused. There was the thought how utterly shameful he looked. The prim and proper detective prince with barely a part of him not covered in cum, still dripping it out of his roughly fucked ass. And the only thing he could come up with was throwing a V-sign and smiling.

But then Akira laughed, and the sound made it better. He'd liked it. It was alright. He stepped forward. “Look at you, Ake-chan. You are filthy. That friendly, wholesome boy on television. You really are a wanton little hooker. Coming down to peek, but all the time you just wanted to join in, hm? You're so twisted, so dirty and trashy and slutty and whorish” He grabbed Akechi's hair and pulled it back. “And gorgeous.”

And then, his mouth pressed on him and he kissed Akechi deeply. He hardly tasted the cum anymore, since the taste filled his own mouth, moaning softly up against the lips. 

Goro Akechi and Akira Kurusu could never be friends. He'd killed a parent of two of his friends, was set to betray all of them and kill him, and had betrayed the hope that Akira had for society. Goro Akechi was a terrible person, while Akira Kurusu was a hero. That was normal. 

But Kuru-chan and Ake-chan were both Shadow-whores. They could be friends.

So when that kiss broke, he decided he never really liked Akechi that much, anyway. “Thanks for helping me out there, Kuru-chan.”

There was a moment of surprise in those eyes, then he smirked, and rose to his feet. “Tsh, don't just flap your mouth, Ake-chan. You know, you're on your knees, and seeing you so filthy got me all excited again.” She flipped her skirt, showing that cock that somehow managed to get hard again. “So why don't you show me what you learned about blowjobs hm?”

And as Ake-chan smiled thinly and wrapped his lips around the cock, he thought to himself. Friends... or something like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Considering wrapping this up with a non-porny ending, because this is pretty AU in how this thing will end. Likely will do that.


	5. The Jailbreak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So... how did Akira's plan to take out Shido work out?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally, this wasn't part of the plan, but I actually thought about the results of Joker's plan, which was honestly mostly there to provide an excuse for the porn. And it was too fun not to write. And also, some closure for Akechi. I'm not one who usually is all in favor of letting him walk away from the crimes he did commit, but considering the Phantom Thieves in this particular AU are kind of twisted themselves, I could dig it.

Akira's plan worked. Better than he had hoped for. Better than he intended, or perhaps wished for.

He'd ordered all the higher ups in the mob to reveal all their crimes to Ichiko Ohya, not simply the ones relating to Shido, and his compatriots though he was involved in many of the recent ones. But over the years, many, many people in the halls of power, political or economic, had made dirty deals.

Ichiko Ohya was not simply someone to take a press release, copy it and call it done. While Joker and Akechi gathered, she went on a pride, fury and coffee fueled search. She found victims and conducted interviews, made the vast web of damning evidence and connections into understandable and rage-inducing cause and consequence.

And of course, her editor, thanks to Joker himself, was fully supportive of her, and when he read the work that she had produced, gave her the front pages for the next week.

Akira had intended to give her a silver bullet to end Shido's political carreer. 

He had given her an arsenal worth of ammunition. And she intended to use every last bullet.

The first day, the headlines were scandalous, but began with the lightest stuff. The reactions were muted, people talking about anything else but what had happened, or showing indifference.

The second day, the headlines were more damning, going beyond suggesting but outright accusing Shido, with evidence and testimonies and confessions. Still, the people remained relatively calm, though there was a tension to it. People went through their daily lives as usual, but did so with clenched jaws and tightened fists. Like going through a script without their hearts really into it.

The third day had the testimonies of the victims. Had the pictures. And had the lists of names. Ichiko Ohya (and her editor) were fired the moment one the board of directors read the article. (Some of them were on the list. One of them was in the pictures) It didn't matter. She had the people's attention now.

Whatever leash was on the population, it slipped. There was no business in Shibuya that day, no busy crowd going through the day working or distracting themselves. No, the streets were filled with angry throngs of people who weren't sure what they were going to do, but damn sure they were going to do something. Breakable objects soon found they had to die, some of the people on Ohya's list soon learned they'd best stay in their penthouses and mansions. The police (the ones who showed up to their job) had a hard job keeping the populace from storming the diet building.

The only person who seemed to hold some sway with the furious crowds was Toranosuke Yoshida, though even he was not unchanged by the crowds or the revealed truths, and his speeches, normally decrying general problems and trying to maintain positive, now had people wonder whether he wanted to prevent violence, or simply channel it properly. No more sash of 'friendly societies and bright future' for him.

The fire threw sparks beyond Japan too, as several foreign notables were revealed to be involved in this. Ichiko Ohya's example inspired out in the world, as did the angry crowds of Shibuya. Times were changing rapidly. For the better? Well, that's another story...

As a small sidenote, on the dawn of the fourth day, Akira was called bodily into the Velvet Room, but we'll get back to that.

On the dawn of the fourth day, Akechi Goro was sitting outside an expensive condo, looking at the angry crowds (and curious reporters) being held at bay by a line of police officers. He was talking on his cellphone. (The bugged one)

“How the hell did you miss this, you useless brat? Do you know what this does to me?”

“I'm very sorry, Shido-san. There was the plan to adhere to. I couldn't really risk blowing my cover for the sake of some gangsters. How was I supposed to know just how involved you were.” He said.

“Ugh... forget the plan, Akechi! Kill them. Kill all those Phantom Thieves. Kill everyone close to them.” Came the angry voice. He slurred the words a bit too. Likely a bit drunk.

“That seems quite pointless now if I'm honest. The death of the Phantom Thieves wouldn't really change anything about your fate. Nobody would even notice right now to be honest.” He refuted, then held the phone back a bit from his ear, knowing what was to come.

“DO AS I SAY! I don't keep you around to advise me, 'prince detective' I took you under my wing because you promised you'd be useful. Make yourself useful, and destroy the people who did this to me! I order you, kill them!”

The worst was, Akechi mused, that part of him wanted to do it. With everyone turning on Shido, if he helped him now, wouldn't that really make him acknowledge him? He took a deep breath. Then another. He hadn't really thought of what to say next. How to tell him he was done.

“Shido-san, I am your son.”

That hadn't been the plan.

“What?”

“You... you had a relation with a woman, about eighteen years ago? A songstress? In Shinjuki, her name was...”

“Yes, yes, I remember her. What of it? Is this the time? All the more reason for you to do what I say. If you feel the need to get sentimental about it, you can do it after you kill the Phantom Thieves and we deal with this fiasco you have made!”

Akechi was quiet. He'd thought of this moment for so long. It was pretty much the reason for his existence. He'd had dreams where Shido was wrecked with shame. The ones where he was was enraged and betrayed. The ones where he was overcome with guilt and love and offered to be a good father. He'd never imagined it would mean so little to him.

But then he remembered how Joker had said how an illegitimate child meant so little compared to all the other things he did. Of all the people Shido had hurt, Akechi had to admit, he likely wasn't in the top 100. And perhaps, of all the people that he'd done to Akechi, the only thing he'd really done to him was leave his mother. And considering the man that he was, perhaps it should be considered a kindness, no matter what life came after. There were the terrible foster parents, the indifferent magistrates, the callous police officers, the judgmental spitting on his mother.

Maybe Shido was right in a way. Maybe this wasn't... that important?

“Akechi, are you listening? You'd better not be crying or something! Why is everyone so useless? Why can't anyone listen to me?”

“I'm sorry, Shido-san.” he spoke again. “I was being overly emotional and selfish. I lost composure. I... failed to keep things in a proper perspective I suppose.”

“Hmpf, well, it's good that you know. Now, do what I tell you to.” The man snarled. In the street the sounds of sirens could be heard, and Akechi could hear them through the phone from Shido's place.

“Once again, my apologies, Shido-san, but I'm a public figure, and a high school student besides. I should not associate with people of such a tarnished reputation.” He said. The words sounded flat, and didn't have nearly the satisfaction he hoped they had.

“What? You ungrateful little brat, you think you can just turn your back on me? I will have you...” His rant was interrupted as Akechi terminated the connection. The police stopped in front of Shido's appartement, several officers in riot gear forming a cordon between a heavy, windowless police vehicle and the front door. Niijima Sae stepped out of another vehicle, looking no less angry than the crowds, and followed along as the front entrance was given a single buzz and demand to be opened, five seconds, and then a harsh boot forcing entrance.

Akechi had planned to watch as Shido got dragged off. But it seemed so... pointless. So petty now. He didn't actually want to see Shido anymore, or think about Shido anymore, or hear about Shido anymore.

And so Akechi briefly took the time to remove the man's contacts from his cellphone, and walked off, towards his own apartment.

Akira was there. That itself wasn't too strange. Since Akechi couldn't come in Leblanc any more, Akira had stated that he should have a key to Akechi's place for when he wanted to visit, and Akechi had given it to him. He still wasn't sure what exactly Akira wanted. He'd just said the other Phantom Thieves were not going to have him put behind bars, and that that was something for Akira to worry about. ('I do deserve to go to jail' Akechi had said. 'So do I, for blackmailing you into sex acts. And them for assisting me or letting me get away with it. So lemme worry about seeing to your punishment, Ake-chan.' he'd said with a grin)

“So, how'd it go?” Akira was lounging on the clean couch, shoe on the pillow.

Akechi shrugged. “He's arrested. He's done.” He sat on a chair, feeling oddly deflated and directionless. “I'm actually fine with me not going to his Palace now.” The others did not want to see him again. Which was fair. 

Akira looked annoyed. “Yeah, about that. That's not happening.” Akechi looked surprised. Having Shido stuck in a cell getting a Calling Card, helpless to do anything but wait for the guilt to consume him had been something Akira had been looking forward to even more than his arrest.

Akira sighed. “Alright. Long story short, there's this long nosed guy, Igor, in some kind of parallel dimension who's been assisting me fusing persona's, and telling me to go hunt palaces and generally helped me out in the creepiest way possible. So today I went to visit him, and he looked all pale and feverish, and started ranting I brought ruin, and tried to get me killed by the two middle-school prison wardens. Then suddenly this other door bursts open and a second copy of this Igor appears, who's the real Igor. Turns out my Igor was a fake Igor called Yaldabaoth and he was the god of control, but with everyone going kind of wild, he sort of lost his powers and died or faded before our eyes. Real Igor was pretty impressed, in his equally creepy way.”

Akechi just stared, half thinking Akira was playing a trick on him, but it was just too bizarre. And, well, it did match the mysterious 'persona out of nowhere' thing. “And the Palace...”

“That's a thing that was possible because of Yaldabaoth. Most people whose treasure I stole ended up in his prison and... fuck it, cognition, cognition, cognition, there's no palaces any more, Morgana is a creature made by Igor to help me, but they can't make him human, which is a dick move, the world is saved and the Phantom Thieves are done.”

“That's... pretty sudden.” Akechi said.

“I know. Damn it, I liked being Phantom Thieves. There were still some people on the Phansite I had to deal with. I'm kind of low-key pissed about the whole thing. Didn't even mean to kill Yaldabaoth. Still, I managed to make some kind of deal.” He suddenly grinned. “Check the bag.” He pointed towards a nondescript bag that was on the table.

He'd gone in expecting some kind of treasure or something. Instead, there was a very lewd looking maid's outfit, along with some clip on cat-ears and a collar with a bell. His face flushed. “Ah... new outfit, I see, but...”

Akira grinned. “So, changing hearts is not a thing we're supposed to do because freedom of mankind from control and all that. But that doesn't mean we can't be allowed to just... wander around in the Collective Unconsciousness and make some money. Right now, with all the anger, it's probably going to be pretty rough, so we'd better get nice and lubed up before we get going.” He reached behind the couch to get his own bag, and started eagerly undressing.

Akechi flushed, reflexively turning away. But it was far too late too pretend that he didn't look forward to wandering Mementos, drawing the lustful glowing gazes of shadows and letting them know they could have full access for just a thousand yen per Shadow. To take the money, put it a way, and then just allow himself to become nothing more than an eager fucktoy. Still, there was one thing.

“Eh... wouldn't it be better to wait with changing clothes until we are in the Metaverse?” He said, peering behind him.

What he caught was a wide smirk from an excited Akira. “Ake-chan. Get in your fucking panties.”

He startled, and flushed as he rapidly started undoing his clothes. “Ah... of course, Kuru-chan.”

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, after all the sweetness and caring of the Haru/Ryuji, time to switch it up and write some twisted smut. As often is the case, inspiration came from [the Kinkmeme Thread](http://personakinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/993.html?thread=227809#cmt227809)


End file.
